


Dominating Strength

by Seikaryuu



Series: Yuuri Week 2020 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BAMF Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Day 4: Strength, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Week 2020, rated m to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Day 4: StrengthYuuri hears someone insulting Viktor and decided to intervine, with his own way and with his strength.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuuri Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Dominating Strength

**Author's Note:**

> FLKIZRhnglrzkg HELLO I'M LATE AGAIN SORRY !!!!!
> 
> Today I'm writing on the theme "Strength"!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNINGS: Contains big hints on Dom Yuuri and Sub Viktor but nothing R18!

* * *

Since arriving in Russia, everyone treated Yuuri like someone delicate. The Japanese man was so pure and innocent that no one wanted to risk tainting the Skater's mind. Viktor had almost burst out laughing when he heard his rinkmates.

The Russians also didn't want Yuuri to face their enemies, the Hockey players. They had an unfortunate tendency to want to provoke Figure Skaters, believing in the supremacy of Hockey as a Ice sport. Obviously, the Skaters had a steely mind up to THIS day...

Yuuri was not present at the rink that day. The Japanese man had taken a day off and was home alone with Makkachin. The problem was that Viktor accidentally forgot his Bento because he was too busy covering his fiancé’s face with kisses before running to the rink. So while going for a walk Makka, Yuuri had decided to go through the ice rink and give the Bento to his beloved. For a change, Yuuri had put gel in his hair and wore his lenses. There was no harm in changing his appearance sometime.

Viktor was obviously very happy to see his lover bring him his delicious meal, and had obviously kissed Yuuri in front of everyone.

As red as he could get, Yuuri went to splash water on his face in an attempt to get rid of the blush. Once back at the rink, he felt an incredible tension between Viktor and the hockey team. It seemed that Yakov had lost control of the situation.

“What's going on?” Yuuri asked.

“It's Ivan and the other idiots. Usually we ignore them when they try to provoke us, but there they made the mistake of insulting you and Viktor didn't react very well." Mila replied.

Yuuri didn't like it. He didn't like to see such an expression of rage on his fiancé's face.

“Why don't we do an arm wrestling to prove that you have muscle, eh?” Ivan asked, smirking.

“We're not going to get into your game, Ivan. Apologise and let us train."

Yuuri stepped forward to intervene and try to calm things down-

"Heh. You're just a little sissy Nikiforov.”

“What did you say?"

All eyes turned to Yuuri. The latter frowned and had his arms crossed.

Ivan smirked. "Ohhhh but that's Nikiforov's little Japanese slut! Do us a favour and go back to Japan, that's our territory here.”

“Iva-“

“Vitya.” Yuuri cut in.

Viktor tensed up and looked at his fiancé. The latter a face he knew very well.

The face of a Dom.

The Living Legend swallowed and nodded, blushing. Yuuri gave him a smile before turning his attention to the Hockey player. He put a finger to his lips and smirked at him.

"You were talking about arm wrestling, right? We sort this out in the canteen if you want.”

“You? The shrimp? Don’t-“

“Unless you're scared?" Yuuri cut off in a mocking tone.

To say that Ivan was as red as a tomato would be an understatement. He moved closer to Yuuri, still unfazed. The Hockey player growled. "If I win, you give us more time on the ice. Three more hours every day."

Surprised gasps. Yuuri licked his lips. "Okay. If you lose, you'll apologize to Viktor and me, and every Figure Skater training here, and on your knees. I'm a respectful person so we're not going to mess with your training hours. Ok?”

“Ok. Now in the canteen."

Ivan headed for the canteen, Yuuri following him, still a smirk on his lips. The other skaters looked at Viktor in surprise and fear. The latter blushed, and trembled slightly.

"Is everything okay Vitya?" Georgi asked.

The silver haired man nodded.

"Do you want us to go stop Yusha? I don't want him to get hurt…"

Viktor shook his head and started running to join Yuuri. The latter turned slightly and stroked his lover's cheek.

"Good boy."

They continued on their way to the canteen.

* * *

Ivan was confident as he sat down in front of the Japanese man. Viktor remained standing behind his fiancé. The Hockey team captain rested his elbow on the table and reached out to Yuuri, who took it carefully.

"Ready Katsuki?"

"Ready."

One of Yuuri's rinkmates moved to the end of the table. He banged his fist on the table.

Ivan didn't even have time to figure out what was going on as his arm was already flat on the table. Yuuri sneered. "You lost." He stood up. "You remember the bargain, right? Kneel down and apologize."

Ivan snapped out of his shock and stood up suddenly, angry. "You cheated!”

“Do you have any proof?” Yuuri asked.

“No but-“

“So on your knees. Now."

Humiliated and enraged, the Hockey player quickly pounced on Yuuri with the intention of punching him in the face. No one would have time to stop the blow from happening.

But again, Yuuri never ceased to amaze.

He dodged the blow gracefully and lifted his leg to kick… straight to the crotch.

Ivan fell to his knees with a pained cry, covering his crotch. He tried to stand up, but Yuuri had put his foot on his shoulder and forced him to stay down, with his face on the ground.

"Apologize.”

“I… I'm sorry.”

“Who?”

“I'm sorry Katsuki…”

“And who?”

“I'm sorry Nikiforov…”

“I’m not satisfied.”

“I AM SORRY FOR DISRESPECTING YOU! FORGIVE ME!"

Yuuri's smile widened. He put the end of his shoe below the Hockey player's chin and lifted his head. Ivan saw the Japanese's chilling smile.

"Now you're going to do your end of the bargain. Stay in that position and don't get up until you've apologized to everyone. Is that clear?”

“Yes…”

“Good boy."

Yuuri turned and headed for the exit, Viktor following closely behind.

"Coach Feltsman, I am taking Vitya back with me. I promise to come back with him the day after tomorrow!" said the Japanese Skater with an innocent smile.

Yakov had no choice but to accept, still reeling from what had just happened.

* * *

Yuuri gently stroked Viktor's face.

"You were a really good boy today. You figured out that you shouldn't talk without permission. I'm proud of you Vitya… You will get a reward tonight. Tell me what you want Viten’ka ~"

Viktor swallowed and gripped the blanket tighter.

"I want you Yuuri, just you!"

Yuuri licked his lips.

"Good boy…"

* * *

When Yuuri and Viktor returned to the rink, everyone stopped treating Yuuri as if he was the most fragile and innocent being in the world.

Ivan shivered and blushed every time he and Yuuri passed each other and had stopped insulting Figure Skaters, like the rest of his team.

Yuuri was really the opposite of what everyone might think. Phichit had confirmed it, Viktor confirmed it even more.


End file.
